Flight 29 Down: Reversed
by bookwormbeauty
Summary: This is the story of 7 troubled teens whose parents decided to send them to a reform school in Palau.But when they crash on a desert island ,nothing will ever be the same. Can these teens,all from the wrong side of the tracks work together to surive ?
1. Chapter 1

I** decided to stop the writing for the Return for a little while. Instead this is my new story! This is the story of 7 troubled teens whose parents decided to send them to a reform school in Palau.But when they crash on a desert island ,nothing will ever be the same. Can these teens,all from the wrong side of the tracks work together to surive ? Find out. Inspired by the book trilogy _Island_**

**Let's Meet Our Crew**

Melissa

Nathan

Daley

Jackson

Taylor

Eric

Lex

Melissa: Melissa, is a smart,hardworking girl who's passion and drive got her where she is to be.Paradise . But what lies behind her intellect is a dark,lonely,troubled girl.Melissa never had any friends just classmates. Her family didn't allow anything or anyone too stand in the way of her sucession.Not even Melissa.The pressure from her parents drove Melissa over the edge.She began to escape the pressure through one form-self-mulation.Can someone heal these wounds? Will Melissa ever learn the true meaning of friendship?

Nathan: Nathan with his determination to be a star athelete .With his father has his coach how can he lose? Too bad he was caught using steroids. Steriods his father gave him. His mother sent him to Palau to get better- a sort of rehabition.Too bad he'll never make it to rehab. Can this jock go for the gold on a desert island?

Jackson: Jackson was a normal kid.Nice,strong,hardworking.Until that day the prinicpal found a gun in his locker. Jackson swore it wasn't his- I mean he had never ever commited a crime in his life.Can Jackson prove his innocence? In the one place where it can be lost?

Daley: Daley is a sweet innocent girl. Or so it would seem. How could such a sweet girl poison her own mother? There's gotta be more to this story. Will we ever find the truth about Daley?

Taylor:Taylor, the daughter of one the biggest rock-stars has been living the dream-literally. Taylor has always been the center of attention.And she loves it. So what if crashing her mother's harley and bringing liquor to the school dance got her to her wild child reputation? It was all worth it? Wasn't it?

Eric: Eric is a truly a street rat. Raised by the baddest gang in all of the NYC, Eric knows how to survive on his own and take nothing from no one.Until he was made rob a bank . Can this streewise theif from the concrete jungle surive the real one?

Lex: Don't be fooled by his size-this ten year old packs a mean punch. Can this pick-pocket from South Boston rely on his street-smarts to survive?

This are your flight29 downers.

They were has the same choice - reform school across the planet or jail. They choice reformation. Now they're all stuck on a desert island-no food,no water,no clothing,and a dead captain.

No Hope.

They have to work together in order to stay alive. That is if they don't kill each other before that happens.

All they have is each other.

Will they surive?

Find out soon.

RR&R R&R&R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing! Um, a little piece of information: Nathan and Melissa went to the same school but aren't friends.**

**Here's the next chapter:**

* * *

Day ONE:

The cuts on my arms have finally stopped bleeding.Lucily,everyone's been too busy screaming at each other.That kid Jackson found the captain's body . I'm really scared. I was never good around people,espieaccly boys. Mostly the contact I've had with boys is when they ignore me or shove me into lockers. Nathan always ignored me at school and barely recongnizes me even though we've been inthe same homeroom since kindergarten. So I'm a bit of a soical outcast. And I don't think it will be any better being stranded on an island with a bunch of teen convicted felons.

The wreckage of the plane is mostly burnt to a crisp. We found two semi-burnt sleeping begs and a couple of blankets and the first-aid kit.Now as the diplomats that we are, we must decided we're gonna make camp. So fair this dicussion as gone well...

" No way!" the pickpocket screams. I think is name is Eric.

Sort of.

" Oh come on!" Taylor Higgins screams.

"Beat it Blondie!" Eric yells back.

We're establishing some sort of a team

" Oh poor little rockstar! I'm touched."

That is,if we don't kill each other first.

Nathan is somewhere. I think he said we was going for a jog. A jog after that pyscho girl Daley.I heard she killed her mom.

Lex, the little kid,kees trying to pick my knife. It is only thing that is keeping me sane. I've cut myself twice since we crashed and had a little trouble stopping the bleeding. Noone has noticed the blood stains on my sweatshirt. I try to stand up from my hiding place between the bushes but stumble a bit. I always feel a little dizzy after I cut, I'm use to it. I managed to sneak my knife on the plane with the captain's camping gear.

" Hey,are you okay?" A voice says behind me. It's the gun kid,Jackson. He's kinda hott.I wuickly stand straight up.

" Um,yeah " I choke out.

" You're Melissa,right? I'm Jackson." He says ,sticking out his hand. I stick out my hand,and my bandaged wrist is revealed.

" What happened to your wrist?" I blush. I don't thimk the apporiate response is " I tried to kill myself, so where did you say you were from?"

" Nothing." I say pulliing my sleeve down

" Um,you seem sorta normal." He says laughing nervously

" I might suprise you." I say a little flirtatiously

" It's gonna get dark soon We should make camp soon." He says.

" Um,with what? You a boyscout or something?" A new voice enters. It's Taylor Higgins,daughter of the Pinkslip's lead singer.Time Maganize said she drove crashed her mother's motorcycle.

" Not really" He mutters

" I hate to be a downer but what are we gonna do with the dead guy?" Eric walks over

" I dumped him the woods." A voice answers darkly. We all turn around to see the redhead Daley standing beside Nathan

" Okay,she scares me." Taylor admits loudly.

" What was that preppy?" Daley said ,moving a little closer to Taylor

" She said you're freak." Eric steps in front of her

" Hey,back off."Nathan moves in front of her

" Hey,who said I need you to defend me?" Daley shoves Nathan

" Come on you guys.This is ridiclous." Jackson said

" And who said,we gotta listen to you?" the little kid says

" Yeah. Who died and made you captain of this crew?" Eric pushes Jackson

" Watch it man."Jackson pushes him back

And as imagined a fight broke out.

I just stand there.

" Hey," I say.

They ignore me

" Hey" I say alittle louder.

They still ignore. I might as well be back at Hartwell High

I put my fingers in my mouth and let out a piercing whistle. They makes them stop

They all look at me.

" Okay.In case, you haven't noticed we're stuck here.And fighting is not gonna solve anything. " I mutter.

" Yeah Melinda's right." Eric says

"It's Melissa."I mutter. Jackson stands next to me

" If we're gonna stay alive here,we gotta work together.It's gonna be dark soon. We have to make a fire." He says

" I can do that."Daley exclaims

We all just stare at her.

" What? Anybody got a problem with that?"Daley says.We all shake our heads

" I can gather firewood."Nathan says

" So can I." Eric says. They leave.

" I guess I'll go look for food."Lex says,brandishing a sharp stick.Noone tries to stop him.

" Where did you learn to whistle like that?" Jackson says looking at me

" Summer camp." I say,looking away

" I'm gonna go look for clean water.Wanna come?" He asks

" Um-I would" I start but Taylor grabs him around the waist

" Hey cutie.I'm gonna go look for life on the island. I could use your muscles."She says suggestively

" Um,I don't know. Melissa and I were gonna go look for water." He say getting out Taylor's grip

" Please.I don't wanna get lost out all by myself."Taylor pouts.

" Um." Jackson looks at me

" Go ahead. I'll be fine here.I help Daley with the fire.That is if she doesn't set on fire first." I admit

" Are you sure?" He

" Oh she'll be fine.Won't you Melanie?" She asks

" Yeah.It's Melissa.My name. My name is Melissa." I say

" on Jackson."Taylor leads him away.

As soon as they dissapear,I go back to my hiding place and make two new cuts on my other arm.

Great,Even stranded on a deserted island I'm still a geek!

" You know,you could bleed to death" A voice says behind me

Uh-oh.

R&R&R&R!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter:**

**Oh,one more thing-Melissa's diabetic.**

* * *

Day ONE: 

" You know,you could bleed to death" A voice says behind me

Uh-oh.

I turn around to see Daley standing behind me

" What are you talking about?" I say pulling down my sleeve.

" Oh,please.I'm not that stupid. Bandaged wrists,red stains.." She says sitting next to me

" That's none of your buisness." I snap

" Geez,I'm just making conversation. Why are here anyway?You don't look the reform school type." She says

" Why are you here?" I ask back

" Um,let's see...I tried to kill my lame mother...then there was the incident with the strip joint and that teacher 'falling' the stairs" She says.Seeing my shocked face,she bursts into laughter

" Relax. Did you really believe that rumor about my mom? I just have a little issue with fire.I'm a bit of a pyromaniac. So what's with you?Lemme Guess, eating disorder.klyepto?" She guesses

" God,no!" I say

" You're a cutter,then?" she asks,raising my sleeve

" Yeah." I say

" Wow,intense yet dramatic. " She says

" I gotta go." I stumble but Daley grabs my hand

"You okay?" She asks

" I'm fine." I say

" Yeah. Sure. So am I" she says

" Promise you won't tell?" I say

" Scout's honor. But I won't be giving this back anytime soon." She says waving my knife

" Hey give that back!" I say

" Not a chance Melissa. I know I should be the lastone saying this but cutting yourself here is a death sentence.Besides,if we kill yourself,you're leaving me here with these idiots." She says

" I said give it back!" She climbs up a tree

" What are you doing?" I ask She climbs to the highest tree and stabs my knife into a tree branch.She clmibs back down

" There." She says

'Why are doing this? You don't even know me." she says

" True.But I'd rather watch you cut yourself to an early grave. Way too dramatic for my taste. I gotta a watch the fire." she walks away

" Wait!" I say

" What?"

"You swear you won't tell?" I ask

" If mean Jackson,I won't tell your golden boy." She says

" Am I that obvious?" I say

" No.Trust me. Only a friend can tell." She says smiling

" Thanks." I say

" No problem. I do for all my sucidal friends. Later." She walks away

I don't know why,but I feel myself smile

I'm not sure,but I think I just made a friend.

* * *

Day One-EVENING 

" Well .there was no life on the island-aleast on the beach.We really are stuck here."Jackson says. Lex and Eric managed to fine some fruit and Lex almost kill a pig. Nathan got a lot firewood.Daley got the fire going( with an assortment of lighters) pretty quickly.

" What are we gonna do? I hate to be the one to say it,but we kinda need someone to tell us what to do" I say

" Nobody tells me what to do? I'll be just fine on my own thanks.'Eric says

" Okay champ.If you wanna go,go. Don't let the tigers bite your ass on the way out."Daley sneers

" Hey nobody talks to me like that,you crazy bitch." He says

"Don't ever call me crazy.Ever."Daley says threateningly

" Or else what?" Eric says

" You seriously don't wanna find out" Daley stand up

I spot a stick on the ground slowly rake it on my knuckle until I draw a little bit of blood.A stern look from Daley makes me drop it

"Chill you guys.Melissa's right.We do need a leader.Any takers?" Jackson says

" Anybody but myself thanks. I'm not good with drama." Nathan says

" I think I should be leader because I have way more experience the outside world than all of you" Taylor says

" I'll vote for you hottie." Eric says sliding hihand on her knee which she promptly smacks off

" I think Melissa should lead us."Daley says

" I'll vote for you." Nathan says

" Um,no offense Melissa,but I don't think you cut out for the job.I don't think you can handle it." Taylor whispers in my ear

" What's that supposed to mean,Taylor?"Daley says

" Nothing.I'm just looking out for her.Isn't that what friends do,Daley.Oh wait,you wouldn't know about that would you?"Taylor says

" Catfight" Lex says. I step in between them.

" You guys, I'm not a leader. I don't handle things well.I not meant to lead.Which is why I think Jackson should be leader." I say

" No way.I'm not that good with leading people.I'm not." He says

" But you seem to know your way around the wilderness better than all of us and I believe you can lead us better than I can. So I nominate you." I say

" I'm cool with that." Nathan says

" Are you kidding me?There's is no way I following mr.overachiever over there." Eric says

" I have an idea. Let's put to a vote.All those for taylor as leader ,raise your hands."Daley says

Eric and Taylor rose their hands

" Okay all those for Jackson as leader raise your hands.'Daley says

Daley,Lex,and I rose their hands

" Okay,I'll do it" He says

" Congrats,you're our new fearless leader."Daley says.Taylor walks off in a huff.

I smile to myself.

Oh no,I just realized something. My insulin.

" Melissa, are you okay? You look kinda pale." Jackson says

" Yeah. I'm fine. I'll be right back." I say all in one breathe.

I grab my pack and go into the woods.

I'm beginning to panic now.

My insulin is not gonna last long in this heat.

How long can I?

I take out one of my needles and quickly inject myself I come out of the woods and walk right into Taylor

" Oh sorry." I say

" Where you been?" She asks suspicously

" To the bathroom." I lie

" Really, with your backpack?" She got me trapped

" Is there something you want Taylor?" I ask

" What you're hiding,Melissa. And I always get what I want."

Dun,dun,dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R&R&R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much for reviewing!

**I have decided to skip time a bit. Melissa has just ruined Taylor's shirt**

**Here's the next chapter:**

* * *

Taylor's POV

I cannot believe I,Taylor Higgins,rockstar's daughter am stuck on a derserted island. Last week I was lounging by the pool with Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron.And now I'm stuck on an island with a bunch of criminals. I hate my life... But having Jackson around makes it a whole lot better. He's so hott.But he seems to be interested in that geeky girl,Mary or something.

I'm gonna get her. She always going off with my Jackson and today she was washing my clothes and she burnt my favorite Dolce& Gabbana top. I hate incomptence.She ruined my clothes so I'm gonna get back at her the best way I know -true hollywood style -ruin her reputation. She's gotta be hiding something.. I mean she wouldn't on this trip if she wasn't slightly f'd up.Would she?

What could that little geek possibly be hiding?Maybe she's a bulimic or something. Maybe I should let it slip.Please Jackosn is so not into her.She's too much of goody-goody. I know he likes me,of course. I wonder how he got here? Uh that psycho redhead has finally put up the tent. I mean what does it take to put up a measly little tent? I would put it up but I then I would have to move from my perfect sun spot. Jackson went off the find somemore water.He is so clueless.I mean hello, ther'e water right in front us?Maybe's blind. I'm so bored. The little geek and the pervert went off to get firewood.Hum,maybe I'll do a little digging.

I wonder if Jackson would still like her if she new she was a freak.Maybe ther'e something in her pack that tell me. I sneak behind Daley and grab the pack good-two shoes left behind. I open it and immediately find the jackpot. She's a junkie. Needles spill out of the pack. Oh, I can't wait till she's get back.

But I find something better- a notebook with her name on it. I open it snd read the first page.

_June 15,2007_

_What am I thinking? He would never like a girl like me. I mean who would want to go out a with a girl who tried to girl herself? Yes, I,Melissa Wu, admit it here. I never said it or wrote it aloud before.Everyone just referred to as ":my accident" but I have to stay out loud. The mean I'm on this stupid trip is because two months ago, I slit my wrist. I tried to commit sucide..._

Ah,so she's a little emo freak.That's all I need to read. I think I have a plan. As I said before,No one misses with my stuff and my man for that matter. She ruined my shirt now...

**I' m gonna ruin her life.**

" What are you doing?" I hear behind me. I jam the needles and rip the page out and stuff them in my page.

It's the hobbit-Luke or something.

" None of your buisness sweetcheeks.Go play or something" I say quickly

" It's getting dark now,Princess. I'd hate for someone to cut off those fine locks of yourself will you lay your pretty head to sleep" He says darkly

I hate little kids

Oh, this is gonna be perfect.

* * *

Melissa's POV

I am so dead. How ironic.. Taylor is gonna kill me I was washing everyone's clothes by the fire and one of her tops caught fire. She was so mad. I aplogized but I don't think she's threw yet.. She look so mad that I thought she was gonna kill me right there. Since then, I've been hiding . I feel horrible. I cut myself today with a sharp stick. I know I promised Daley I wouldn't but I couldn't help myself. I feel so weak. My insulin is running out fast. But that's not the worst part. Taylor has been all over jackson since we crashed two days ago. How can I compete with that? He probably thinks that her crashing a motorcycle is so cool. I don't have a chance with Jackson in hell. I might as well just forget it as I stick a flower in my hair.Even the beauty of the jungle can't hide my feelings.

" Melissa,Melissa are you out here?" I hear a voice call. It's Jackson's . I quickly stand up and hide the bloody stick in the bushes.

" I'm right here." I say.Jackson comes through the clearing

" What are doing out out here?" he asks

" Um, I went to look for fruit." I lie quickly

"You shouldn't come out her alone. You could lost, you know." He says gently''

" Come on,Daley's got the fire going and Eric keeps trying to touch Taylor." He says

" Great,something to look foward too." I say,laughing.

He laughs back. I love is light,deep but like water rolling over stones. I laugh so hard that the flower slips out my hair and onto the ground. I reach down to pick it up but Jackson beats me too it.

" Do you mind?" He says. I don't say anything. I can feel my heart pounding as he hands run through my hair,placing the flower in its orginal spot.

" There.Good as new." he says,looking deep into my eyes. We just stand there the only sound is our brething.Suddenly,a figure burst through the bushes. I jump about six feet in the air.

" Melissa,are you back here?. Oh." A voice says. It's Dlaey

" Sorry to interuppt, Allie and Noah, but Lex swiped Eric's lighter and now Eric's holding him over the firepit." She says

" .What else can go wrong?" He says laughing and walks away

I start behind him but Daley grabs my hurt arm. I wince

" You've been cutting again,haven't you?" She says

" Um,how can you tell?" I say. She sniffs and raises my blood soaked sleeve.

" Oh."

" Melissa,how could you?" She says in anugish

" You're not gonna tell,are you?" I say

" No.But the next time you cut,I will tell Jackson." She says,walking out of the clearing.

I have to stop, at least for Daley's sake. I've to

I get to the beach with a disgruntled Daley. Jackson has manged to keep Eric as far away from Lex as possible.

" Jackson,it's cold,come join me by the fire."Taylor says.

" I'll warm you up sweetheart."Eric says sitting next to her on the log which is promptly pushed off of

I take a seat next Lex and Daley.

" Okay this really boring. Just sitting here." Taylor says

" We could play a game." Eric suggests

" If it involves you being IT, I am so out." Taylor says

" Come on, you'll enjoy being tagged by me" Eric says

" Did anybody else just puke in their mouth? Just a little bit?" Daley says. I laugh.Suddenly, a secret smile comes across Taylor's face.

" I have an idea.How bout a story?" She says. Okay something's up. She whips a piece of paper.

" Fine by me. What's the story?" Jackson asks

" That's for me to know and for you to find out. Shall I begin?" She asks. We all nod. I don't like where this is going

Taylor clears her throart.

" June 15,2007. I cut myself again.The bleeding getting harder and harder to stop." She begins

I feel myself pale. My throat closes up. Why does that sound so familar? No she couldn't of.

" Melissa, are you okay?" Jackson says. I nod nervously

" Let me continue."Taylor says her eyes on me.

"What am I thinking? He would never like a girl like me. I mean who would want to go out a with a girl who tried to girl herself? Yes, I,Melissa Wu, admit it here. I never said it or wrote it aloud before.Everyone just referred to as ":my accident" but I have to stay out loud. The mean I'm on this stupid trip is because two months ago, I slit my wrists. I tried to commit sucide... The End."Taylor says

Oh my god,she read my diary.

" You're one hell of a bitch Taylor" Daley says. I feel tears falling down my cheeks.

" Melissa?"Jackson says. The rain starts to pour down let I don't feel a drop.

" Ah, is the little freak gonna cry?" Taylor mocks. But outta nowhere,Daley punches Taylor straight in the face.

" You bitch! You broke my nose! "Taylor screams in pain.

I can't take anymore. I run out of there and into the jungle

" Melissa,Melissa, wait!" I hear Daley and Jackson scream but I don't stop.

I run,blurred by tears to the cliffs. I want to throw my body down,but I can't. My clothes are drenched and I'm shivering,but I barely feel it. I collaspe to the ground hugging my knees. The world goes black around me like a shadow.And all I can do is cry. In the darkness, I find a stick and begin to saw at my arms. All I can do is cry.

Cry and Cut.

What will Jackson think about Melissa now? Why did she do it? Will they find Melissa in time? Find out soon.

Oh and the reference to Allie and Noah- Allie and Noah are characters in my favorite romantic film _The Notebook_ starring Rachel Mcadams and Ryan Gosling.


	5. Chapter 5

Daley's POV

" Melissa,Melissa, where are you?" I scream. Of course,no response. Damn you to hell Taylor.

I don't even know know why I care about this girl so much. I guess you could say she the only real firend I've ever made.

Lighting crackles across the sky and rain pours harder and harder. It's getting really dark.

Where could she be?

" Melissa, Melissa, can you hear me ?" I hear Jackson yell beside me.

" Where are do think she is ?" I ask Jackson beside me

" I don't know but we gotta find her." He says

" I didn't think it was this bad." Jackson mutters

"What do you mean ?' I ask,turning around

" I mean, I know something was wrong with Melissa,I just didn't know it this bad." He says

" You really like her,don'y you?" I say

" Yeah, I guess so." He says

" Don't worry about it. Trust me. I set things on fire;Melissa is the least fucked up of us all." I say

He laughs a little

" Melissa? Mel, can you hear me?" Jackson yells

It's then I see something lying on the jungle floor

Melissa.

" Jackson!" I scream

We run to Melissa's side

" Melissa,can you hear me ?" I say

" She's still breathing." Jackson says

I breathe a sigh of relief but gasp again when I see her arms. Two gashes around her wrist are bleeding profusely

Oh no,not again

" Come on,we gotta get her out of this rain." He picks her up and starts walking

* * *

I keep flicking my lighter on and off nervously watching the flame extinugish and ignite as we make back to camp.

The others are in the tent,waiting and even a bit worried.

" Is she okay ?

" What happened?"

" I want to go home !"

Jackson lays her down gently and brushes the hair out of her face. She shivers violently

" What do we do ?" Lex yells

" I don't know. I dropped out before I made to health class!" I say

" I can help ." A voice at the end of the tent says

It's Eric's

* * *

" Are you serious ?" I say

" What? my mom was a nurse. How else did she get smack ?." He says,walking down to Melissa. He checks her pulse and then looks around at her wrists

" We need to stop the bleeding. Get me a t-shirt ." He says. I hand him Taylor's

" Hey's that mine." She yells

" Oh you are so lucky I don't rip your head off. I swear to you Taylor,if anything happens to Melissa,something might happen to you" I say Jackson grabs me back

Eric rips the t-shirt into stirps and starts wrapping them around Melissa's wrists.

" What can I do ?" I ask him

" Put your hand wrist and hold the cloth.Put pressure on it." He says. I do so. Melissa shivers again.Jackson puts his hand on her forehead.

" She's burning up!" He exclaims

I gather some blankets and my sleeping bag and put them around her.

" What do we do know?" I ay

" We wait."

**I hope you like that little spin**


End file.
